For you
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Jacqueline's ex-meister has been bugging her. What's Harvar got to do?


**Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! :D**

**I really had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Hey, Jackie. You can go on ahead… I'll be in the Death Room discussing some things to Lord Death" Kim said to her best friend as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh? Is it about the witch world?" Jacqueline asked. Kim nodded and smiled.

"That's cool then, I'll see you at the apartment" Jacqueline waved a hand as Kim walked away. She smiled and went to her locker.

As she was picking out a few things, she felt someone behind the door of her open locker. She sighed and closed it only to see a guy with dirty blonde messy hair who is slightly a bit taller than her.

"Oh.. It's you, Gerald…" Jacqueline glared at her old meister. She despised this moment.

She looked away and tightened her grip on her shoulder bag.

"What?"

He smiled with his usual charm. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you…"

He looked around. "Where's the witch?"

Jacqueline glared at him more and looked like she was ready to burn him into ashes. "You better watch that mouth of yours if you're talking about her" her voice hissed.

"Ok, ok!" he placed his hands up. Jacqueline turned her back and started walking away.

"Hey!" Gerald ran to her front and stopped her from walking any further. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Just a small talk at the façade of DWMA would be fine, no?" he asked.

"Fine"

xXxXxXx

Jacqueline looked at the drooling sun going down. The warm breeze hit her face and made her hair flow backwards.

"You never changed. You're still as beautiful as ever" Gerald spoke. Jacqueline's eyes slightly widened, but then turned into a death glare. She turned towards Gerald.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No… I am simply admiring you…" Gerald smiled seductively.

"Give me a break"

"What? Are you feeling awkward?" Gerald asked.

"I'm not feeling awkward. I'm feeling annoyed" Jacqueline replied.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline, Jacqueline… Why must you feel annoyed when I'm around you?" Gerald stepped forward towards Jacqueline while she stepped backwards.

"You wanna know why? You cheated! And I'm not even your girlfriend! But I'm your partner! Your weapon partner!" Jacqueline pointed her finger to him.

"I trusted you… And I thought you would never tell a lie" Jacqueline looked away and was at the brink of tears.

"But this witch you're talking about… Kim, MY meister, is a far more trustworthy person than you!" she shouted at him. Gerald then held both of her shoulders.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you… I want you back"

Jacqueline's eyes widened. "Nonsense"

"You like me, don't you, Jacqueline? And I don't think no one else will like you as much as I do" Gerald took steps closer to Jacqueline. She couldn't move nor she didn't think of even burning him. Her mind was just… Blank. She couldn't think of anything to do. That was until…

"Hey, Jackie!" someone called her by her nickname.

The two twitched and looked at the person who called out Jacqueline's nickname. And they saw someone walking towards them.

"Oh… you" Jacqueline mumbled.

Harvar stopped when she was close enough to the two.

"Kim wants you in the Death Room" he said coldly.

"What? I thought she said that I-!" Jacqueline was interrupted.

"It's urgent" Harvar cut her off.

"O-ok…" Jacqueline shook Gerald's hands off and walked to enter DWMA once more.

"Hey! We're not fini-!" just as Gerald was to pull her back, Harvar held his wrist and electrocuted him for one second.

"Argh!" Gerald pulled back. Jacqueline stopped to look at what happened. Harvar grabbed him by the collar.

"You try to lay a finger on her and I swear you'll get much more than what I gave you earlier" Harvar's voice hissed as he whispered to him. Jacqueline didn't quite hear it though. He then pushed him back and turned to Jacqueline.

"C'mon, let's go"

Harvar pushed Jacqueline slightly to walk again.

"O-ok" Jacqueline responded and walked with him. She worriedly looked back and saw that Gerald was muttering something. It looked like he was saying bad words and stuff.

Harvar looked at Jacqueline, who was still looking at Gerald at the back, and rolled his eyes. He pushed her head to face forward.

"Don't look back, he'll leave eventually" Harvar said. Jacqueline pouted. Soon enough, they entered the school again. Harvar leaned on the wall and casually looked at Gerald leaving.

"Ok, then… good thing Kim wanted to call me… Death Room, right?" Jacqueline sighed in relief and started walking to go to the room.

"Kim's busy. She didn't call you"

Jacqueline stopped in her tracks. She turned to Harvar. "What?"

"You heard me, she didn't call you"

Jacqueline's jaw dropped. "What!? You called me just for nothing!?"

"I called you to get you away from lover boy over there" Harvar pointed to outside. Jacqueline remained silent.

"You mean… You did that… For me?" Jacqueline pointed to herself and blushed lightly.

"Not really. I just don't want to hear a ruckus at the façade of DWMA…" Harvar said.

Jacqueline frowned. She sighed. "Really? What do I expect from a cold guy like you…"

She then started to walk again. "Fine, whatever.. Thanks, though"

"Who is he anyway?" Harvar asked. Jacqueline stopped walking.

"You're asking me? What do you care?" Jacqueline turned to him.

Harvar looked at her with expressionless eyes saying 'Are you going to tell me or not?'.

She sighed. "He's my ex-meister"

Harvar raised an eyebrow. "You had a meister before Kim?"

Jacqueline silently nodded. "He… actually wanted me as his partner again… So he's bugging me…"

After what Jacqueline told him, the two fell silent. Jacqueline sighed. Harvar straightened his posture and walked past her. Jacqueline sighed once more. She heard Harvar's footsteps walking away from her at her back. Then it stopped.

"If the guy's bugging you again, don't hesitate to tell me"

Jacqueline's eyes widened and turned to look at Harvar.

"Huh?" she was confused with what he just said to her. I mean, the cold and expressionless guy, offering his help?

"Don't hesitate to tell me when he bugs you again…" he looked at her under his shades. "And earlier separating you from him… Yeah… I kinda did it for you" he started to walk away again.

Jacqueline cheeks turned pink as she looked at Harvar, slowly disappearing from her line of sight. She stood there, blankly.

Once she regained consciousness of what just happened, she pouted and knitted her eyebrows.

"Damn, Harvar… You always say the nicest things when you're about to leave…"


End file.
